1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylinder-shaped cutting body for a coal cutting machine with a clearing and loading worm or clearing screw composed of basic parts disposed at even spacings and placed on the cutting body surface so that it projects away from the cutting body surface, wherein a chisel holder interchangeably receiving a chisel can be connected to each basic part.
2. Description of Prior Art
A cylinder-shaped cutting body of this type is taught by German Patent Publication DE 36 11 446 C2. The basic parts support a dovetail-shaped fastening bar which conically widens in the direction opposite the running direction of the cutting body. The chisel holder has a corresponding dovetailed groove on its underside. The chisel holder is pushed onto the fastening bar in the direction opposite the running direction of the cutting body and is clamped. This clamping is further reinforced when the chisel is put under load in the chisel holder. To remove the chisel from the fastening bar of the basic part, a substantial force must be applied to the side of the chisel holder opposite the running direction of the cutting body to loosen the clamping between the fastening bar of the basic part and the dovetailed groove of the chisel holder. If the chisel holders are disposed on the clearing and loading worm or clearing screw at small distances from each other, removal of the chisel holders from the basic parts is very difficult because access to these sides of the chisel holders with a tool is difficult.
Cylinder-shaped cutting bodies of the above-mentioned type are also available in the trade wherein the chisel holders are fastened on the basic part by screws or wedges. In this case, the screws or wedges are disposed in the basic part and are accessible from the sides constituting the clearing and loading worm or clearing screw. This manner of fastening the chisel holders to the basic part also makes the installation and removal of the chisel holders difficult, particularly if the pitch of the clearing and loading worm or clearing screw is small or if the clearing and loading worm or clearing screw terminates at the ends of the cylinder-shaped cutting body.